


Богатый опыт

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, все уползли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: «Расскажи нам, мистер Бэггинс, какие у вас обычаи в этом деле. То, что вы, хоббиты, особы церемонные да вежливые, это мы поняли. И любите все по полочкам разложить, аккуратно и обстоятельно. Неужто и в постельных утехах так же?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Ural Lynx - замечательного, доброго и терпеливого зверя Рыси, без которой этой истории не было бы.

Хоббиты любят плотские наслаждения.  
Именно так Бильбо и сказал, довольно громко и внятно, и даже почти не покраснев. 

Как-то так получалось, что говорить на эту тему ему теперь приходилось нередко. Гномы, получив наконец свой обожаемый Эребор, оказались вовсе не настолько суровыми и молчаливыми, какими они (по крайней мере некоторые из них) так старались казаться во время похода. Они любили повеселиться, любили песни и, верите ли, даже танцы — хоть это и больше напоминало, на взгляд Бильбо, передвигание мебели. А еще гномы любили слушать, когда им рассказывают — хоть сказки, хоть притчи, хоть старинные легенды. Но особенный успех имели всякие двусмысленные и даже откровенно неприличные истории. Бильбо уже так много знал о вкусах гномов, мог бы, кажется, написать книгу. 

Да, очень многое он узнал и приобрел за этот год, лишь одно все так же оставалось словно сокрытым в тени, чужим, далеким — то, ради чего он здесь остался. Бильбо загадал: если ничего не выйдет до начала лета — вернется в Шир. Пусть и все реже вспоминались ему безоблачные дни дома, и все чаще казалось, что по этим холодным каменным стенам он будет скучать больше.

Шла первая весна после Битвы, и хоть в этих местах она наступила куда позже, чем нетерпеливо ждал ее Бильбо, и была, прямо скажем, прохладной, но все же сердце радовалось каждому проклюнувшемуся сквозь бедную землю росточку, каждому новому лучу солнца, каждой птичьей трели. И гномы тоже как будто помягчели от тепла, и сами чаще отдыхали, хотя всю зиму трудились как одержимые, и чаще стали чуть ли не силком отсылать Бильбо гулять вместо работы — проку от него все равно было мало, говоря по чести. Он с удовольствием рассказывал им, возвращаясь, про ручей, пробивающий себе дорогу к лесу, про наливающиеся соком ветви низеньких горных берез, про семейку ветрениц, нахально выросшую чуть ли не у самых главных ворот. Гномы, к тому времени закончившие дневную работу, подтягивались к ужину, рассаживались в одном из полностью расчищенных покоев, назначенном пока что столовой, подбадривали Бильбо радостными возгласами. Когда приходил важный Бомбур в невесть каких кладовых выкопанном вышитом фартуке, конечно, отвлекались на него — Бильбо и сам тоже всегда очень интересовался, что же там в котле, который вывозили два молоденьких гнома-помощника на низкой тележке. Обычно это бывала густая похлебка, не слишком изысканная — хотя небольшие запасы ссохшихся в камень приправ, оставшихся еще со времен Трора, Бомбур понемногу добавлял в котел. И Бильбо, как мог, тоже старался помочь разнообразить блюда — разведывал местные растения, выкапывал приглянувшиеся корешки и нес на суд Оина — большей частью попадалось или бесполезное, или даже вредное, но случались и удачи: то какой-то местный дикий чеснок, то пряный, сладковатый корень куста, название которого на кхуздуле тут же выветрилось у Бильбо из головы. Утоляя первый голод, не разговаривали — лишь дружно стучали ложками. Потом начиналось: «А весь ли снег сошел с южного склона, мистер Бэггинс? А не строят ли еще бобры запруду? А вы же, мистер Бэггинс, по грибам мастак? Вот пойдут скоро сморчки да строчки, на вид страшные, названия еще хуже, а Бомбур их готовит так, что ложку проглотишь». 

От грибов, конечно, была прямая дорога к тому самому: «А что, мистер Бэггинс, не видал ты еще горных баранов? Гляди, не подходи близко, а то гон — страшное дело, перепутают еще!» 

В каждом селении, верно, есть такой потешник, ради острого словца готовый оттоптать мозоли хоть родной бабушке. Бильбо на него уже и не обижался — вернее, в этот раз обиделся ненадолго, ровно до тех пор, пока шутника — это был молодой бойкий гном из Синих гор, ни с кем особо не друживший, — не обсмеяли вдоволь сами же гномы: «Да ты и правда кудрявеньких любишь, меее, бее!»

Бильбо сидел у стены, устало откинувшись, тихонечко потираясь, как кот, затылком о рельефный, грубой, глубокой резьбы камень. Каждый раз, когда он приходил на свое место в уголке, он украдкой проводил по стене ладонью — казалось, там, где он касался ее головой, камень за эти месяцы стал глаже и теплее. Закрыв глаза, Бильбо с улыбкой слушал, то и дело краснея, все более развязные шуточки гномов, да и сам разок подал голос: «У нас в Пригорье рассказывали в трактире байку про гнома, который овцу с женой перепутал, не ты ли это был?» 

Голоса тут же стали тише, вкрадчивее, словно масляные: «А что еще у вас в трактире рассказывают, чай, не то что у нас? Интересно, ребята? — Интересно!» Какой-то одинокий отчаявшийся все ратовал за историю про овцу, но на него зашикали, и, как глашатай ото всех, возвысился, перекрывая смешки и перешептывания, голос Двалина: «Расскажи нам, мистер Бэггинс, какие у вас обычаи в этом деле. То, что вы, хоббиты, особы церемонные да вежливые, это мы поняли. И любите все по полочкам разложить, аккуратно и обстоятельно. Неужто и в постельных утехах так же?»

Бильбо нехотя открыл слипающиеся глаза. На него с веселым ожиданием смотрели с полсотни гномов, на каждой из осунувшихся, усталых физиономий был написан такой живейший интерес к обычаям далекого Шира, что это тронуло бы даже, наверное, огрызливого Оддо, и женушку свою не одаривавшего лишним словом. Ну а Бильбо поговорить любил, особенно когда слушатели так расположены к нему, что готовы внимать бытописанию нравов далекого, почти не известного им народца.

— ...Да, хоббиты любят плотские наслаждения. Может, мы и выносливы, и можем даже позабыть, что такое второй завтрак, но все же больше любим побаловать, понежить себя: и вкусной едой, и мягкой одеждой, и пышной постелью. И конечно, в этой постели не только спать приятно, но и... — Бильбо кашлянул, смешался, но все же продолжил так же громко и внятно: — Приятно, понятное дело, и испробовать эту постель на крепость. Есть у нас охочие до этого дела вдовушки, а есть и такие дамочки, которым одного мужа мало. И по-всякому они любят: и чтоб долго их обхаживали, дарили подарки и посылали записочки с вежливыми словесами, а потом под покровом ночи тайно чтоб к ним в спальню пробирались. А встречаются и такие, что больше всего, наверное, оценили бы деловитость и прямоту гномов: чтоб без лишних слов сразу к делу, хошь — в спальню, а коли мочи нет терпеть — так и сена стожок сгодится. 

Бильбо все-таки слегка раскраснелся — и не от того, что тема была такой щекотливой. Просто не очень-то приятно врать напропалую — вернее, не врать, а делать вид, что он хорошо разбирается и сам испробовал многажды то, о чем имел только смутное понятие по тем же рассказам в трактире да сплетням кумушек-соседок на ярмарке. Откуда же Бильбо было знать, какие там вкусы у хоббитянок, если на них он сроду не смотрел с таким интересом, как на хоббитов! Если бы у Бильбо спросили о том, какой подход любят хоббиты-мужчины, из тех, кто не увлекается женщинами — тут ему было бы что рассказать на основе собственного, хоть и небольшого опыта. А большого ему и не нужно было, чтобы знать о себе, как он падок на высокий рост, широкие плечи, как нравится ему наблюдать за игрой ветра в пышных, но не уложенных в причудливые женские прически волосах, какая предательская слабость появляется у него в коленках при виде крупных, широких ладоней... Он мог бы рассказать, да, что именно ему нравится, как и где должны сжимать и мять эти большие руки. И как он сам мог бы отвечать — какое удовольствие доставить их владельцу. Хотя в памяти, по правде говоря, сохранилось немногое: слишком малый опыт был у Бильбо и слишком давно. А главное — даже воспоминания о стати самых отборных крепышей из лучших семейств Западного Удела меркли в сравнении с теми, кого Бильбо наблюдал теперь постоянно и так близко. 

Нет, он не стал бы рассказывать о своих предпочтениях, хотя иногда эти слова просто рвались с губ, и пусть бы это бесповоротно повернуло все вспять — но ему очень хотелось порой сказать правду. Он знал, что гномы, даже те тринадцать — компания Торина, с которой Бильбо пережил, кажется, все самое ужасное и прекрасное в своей жизни, — все же не считают его своим до конца, хотя и, несомненно, уважают, и ценят его вклад в успешное окончание их предприятия. Про некоторых из компании Бильбо мог бы даже, кажется, сказать, что они его любят. Как друга, товарища, конечно же. Да и к лучшему, что только так — потому что к чему бы ему была настоящая любовь мальчишек Фили, Кили и Ори или старого хитреца Балина? Они относились к нему очень хорошо, да, он действительно чувствовал себя с ними как в кругу лучших друзей... до некоторых пределов. Были какие-то оговорки, отмалчивания, легкие заминки в разговоре — и не то чтобы недоверие, нет, Бильбо долго думал об этом. И решил, что это было скорее стеснение. Словно гномы тоже скрывали от него что-то, чего он не в силах был бы понять и принять...

— Хорошо рассказываешь, мистер Бэггинс, — гулко пророкотал железногорец Хирельд, один из оставшихся в Эреборе спутников Даина — мать его была родом из Эребора, и в память о ней он решил помочь с восстановлением. — Вот достроим тут все — и подамся, пожалуй, на Запад, в ваши края, посмотреть на этих лапушек, а там, глядишь, и сговоримся с какой-нибудь, хотя бы и в стожок — я не против! 

Под дружный хохот Бильбо не услышал, как в дальнем конце зала открылась неприметная дверца — понял только по колыханию пламени факелов да по воцарившейся почтительной тишине, что пришел Торин. В груди у Бильбо потянуло холодком, что-то внутри мелко заколотилось, как сухие горошины в детской погремушке. Захотелось задвинуться еще глубже в свой угол — и в то же время оказаться на видном месте, так, чтобы Торин уж точно его заметил, не мазнул невидящим взглядом мимо, а посмотрел подольше, может быть, кивнул особо.

Но Торин не задержал взгляда, кивнул всем разом — и словно бы никому. Прошел к своему резному креслу, терпеливо дождался метнувшегося к нему с мисками Бомбура. Бильбо старался не смотреть, не пялиться так бесстыдно — но не мог ничего с собой поделать. «Словно вор — каждый взгляд крадешь, смотришь так жадно на то, что никогда не будет твоим» — шелестело в ушах голосом Смауга. Грохотало раскатами яростного рева Торина, когда он заметил пропажу Аркенстона. «Вор!» — Бильбо словно навсегда был заклеймен его ненавидящим взглядом. И хоть потом, после Битвы Торин, долго и трудно приходивший в себя не только из-за ран, но и от последствий отступившей драконьей болезни, все же признал, что Бильбо был прав — но... Дело было не только в правоте, но и в том, как Бильбо ее добился. Тишком, молчком, ночным татем — никогда не забудет это Торин, никогда не простит — и никогда не попросит прощения за те горькие и страшные слова.

Бильбо еще раз поднял глаза — обвел зал нарочито рассеянным взглядом, урвав все же миг запретного удовольствия, — и встал, прихватив миску. Кили, сидевший ближе всех, заметил движение, оторвался от тихого разговора с братом: 

— Уже уходите, мистер Бэггинс? 

Фили тоже обернулся, хоть и промолчал, но глянул как будто разочарованно. Бильбо решительно кивнул и уже открыл было рот, чтоб поблагодарить за ужин, раз уж не удалось уйти незамеченным, но за принцами и остальные гномы начали поворачивать головы. Хирельд насупился, Двалин тоже погрустнел, а из задних рядов откуда-то донеслось унылое: «А про овцу-то…». Бильбо мысленно дал себе миской в лоб, проклиная и острый глаз юного лучника, и свою неуклюжесть — расслабился, растерял навыки скрытности! Меж тем в зале повисло ожидание, все теперь смотрели в его сторону — и… И Торин тоже. Какой-то нелепый звук — не то кашель, не то хрип — вырвался из горла Бильбо, все слова будто выжгло из головы драконьим пламенем. Нужно было просто поблагодарить за ужин и бежать со всех ног, но Бильбо стоял, до белых костяшек вцепившись в миску, и смотрел прямо в глаза тому, с кем больше всего боялся встретиться взглядом. 

Торин смотрел с интересом — но не с таким, с каким бы изучал новый образец породы, принесенный разведчиками, одобрительно взвешивая его будущую пользу и выгоду. А с небрежным, насмешливым — как смотрел однажды на мышонка, пойманного поварятами Бомбура в кладовой. Они выучили своего найденыша вставать на задние лапки, прося еды, и крутиться вокруг собственного хвоста, словно в неуклюжем танце. Как-то после ужина состоялось большое выступление, гномы, сгрудившись у стола, почти бесшумно хихикали над зверьком и подкидывали еще и еще зернышек и крошек. А Торин, криво усмехнувшись, сказал после, что мышам возле еды не место, и велел выпустить его наружу… Бильбо тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив, как младший поваренок, сын одного из синегорцев, едва ли даже ровесник Кили, с неделю ходил словно в воду опущенный и с красными глазами — «в кухне чадом разъело», — но конечно, все знали, что это за чад. 

Чувствуя себя мышонком, решившим не дожидаться, пока его выкинут на снег, Бильбо нетвердо двинулся все же вдоль стола, но его остановил негромкий, с едва заметной усмешкой, голос Торина.

— Помилуйте, мистер Бэггинс, куда торопиться — работа закончена, завтра выходной. Продолжайте свои рассказы, у нас не так много развлечений, чтобы так легко отпустить вас сейчас.

Гномы дружно одобрительно загудели, Двалин встал со своего места — прямо напротив Торина — и со скрежетом потащил от стены к столу высокий стул, захлопал по нему громко и призывно, не давая шанса отвертеться.

Бильбо пропал.  
...

Если бы орки поймали его сейчас, когда он брел наконец по коридору в свою каморочку, и мучили бы, выпытывая, что он рассказывал гномам, сидя под самым взглядом Торина — Бильбо не смог бы рассказать. Хоть каленым железом бы жгли, хоть ломали бы кости — в голове не осталось ни одного воспоминания, стоял лишь тонкий отчаянный звон, как будто Бильбо перебрал пунша, а потом еще и слишком долго катался на карусели. 

Рядом шли неторопливо, с удовольствием вспоминая подробности сегодняшнего веселого досуга, компании гномов, и Бильбо, чуть-чуть отдышавшись от своих переживаний, стал прислушиваться, заранее заалев ушами.

— А как про ту вдовушку-то, помните — мол, до того сочная бабёнка, что с грушей перепутал — вцепился зубами!

Эхо дружного хохота, прокатившееся меж каменных стен, было таким гулким, что Бильбо вздрогнул. Ни словечка он не помнил про грушу, но сравнение оказалось недурным. 

— А мне понравилось про недовольного соседа. Как он там жене сказал: «Бифштексы у тебя жесткие, как твоя задница», а она ему…

Бильбо неслышно застонал сквозь зубы, облившись стыдом — неужто он и вправду смог это сказать…

— А она ему: «Зато у моего нового зазнобы яйца твердые, как гномьи пятки»! — со смехом подхватил кто-то.

Бильбо сейчас мечтал лишь об одном — чтоб гранит перед ним расступился, и можно было провалиться сквозь землю, да подальше, и никогда больше не испытать такого стыда.

— Какие ж гномьи, если хоббичьи! Где ж той лапушке из Шира было узнать твердость наших …кхм, пяток?! — пророкотал Хирельд. — И зря, ох зря они не знают, ну да ничего, вот отстроим Эребор…

Гномы ушли дальше, обсуждая захватывающие планы знакомств с хоббитянками, а Бильбо остался, бессильно прижавшись лбом к холодной стенке. И хорошо, что сил не было — больше всего хотелось как следует побиться головой. Он даже постарался, отвел голову назад и примерился…

— Мистер Бэггинс. 

Бильбо застыл — наверное, так чувствовали себя тролли под лучами солнца, когда еще не до конца превратились в камень, но изменить ничего уже было нельзя.

Торин положил руку ему на плечо, легонько потянул — Бильбо не мог противиться этому, хоть и пытался, но какая ж воля камня перед гномьим королем…

— Что это с вами, не заболели? — Торин пытливо заглянул ему в пылающее лицо. Если он сейчас тронет лоб своей холодной ладонью — что будет с раскаленным камнем? На сколько кусков он распадется, какой ничтожной пылью осыплется?

Нужно было что-то ответить присохшим к нёбу языком, и Бильбо попытался, шевельнул губами. Но Торин и без слов вдруг понимающе усмехнулся. 

— Мистер Бэггинс, не нужно смущаться. Я не враг своим подданным, если им весело и приятно — как я могу отнимать у них это, да и совсем в стороне быть не дело. Надо же знать, что их волнует. Вот теперь первоочередная задача — сделать так, чтобы женщинам с детьми было куда вернуться, а то ведь на рассказах, даже таких… занимательных, долго не проживешь.

Бильбо жадно смотрел, внимал, впитывал и запоминал — _такого_ Торина. Не яростного воина, не угрюмого свергнутого короля, не ослабевшего раненого. А спокойного, вдумчивого правителя. Он словно впустил Бильбо на порог своего покоя, где советовался с Балином и Двалином, где поучал принцев, где принимал важные для всего Эребора решения. Бильбо вытянулся в струнку на этом пороге, с печалью ожидая, что вот-вот дверь захлопнется перед самым его носом.

Но — Бильбо едва мог поверить себе — это продолжалось, и даже…

— Так что я, пожалуй, попрошу вас и дальше …рассказывать. Не в ущерб работе, конечно. Хотя за хорошим рассказом и дело спорится. — Торин задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по стене. — Вы, мистер Бэггинс, и сами поймете, когда о чем стоит говорить, так ведь?

Бильбо снова залился краской — еще бы, уж во всяком случае, он точно понял, что не стоило говорить о задницах и яйцах, когда твои рассказы поневоле вынужден слушать король. 

— Да нет же, я не о том, что было сегодня, — Торин как будто даже рассердился. — Что ж я, похож на того, кто таких слов не знает? 

Честно говоря, Бильбо не очень представлял, какие слова может не знать Торин, другое дело, что знать — вовсе не значило с удовольствием их выслушивать. Да что за интерес ему в этих далеких, бесхитростных, ничтожных, должно быть, для короля гномов историях про домоседов-хоббитов, не особенно годных ни для битвы, ни для тяжелого важного труда.

Бильбо настолько пришел в себя, что все-таки смог сказать это Торину. 

— Я не знаю ни величественных баллад о воинах и сражениях, ни старинных сказаний. Что интересного гномам и их королю в хоббичьей сказке о том, как заяц с волком тыкву делили, или в истории, как Старый Тук уронил свой башмак в нужник? 

Торин усмехнулся. Бильбо завороженно смотрел ему в лицо — как меняла его даже почти не касавшаяся глаз улыбка!

— Что ж, у гномов тоже есть такие сказки, вот хоть про Махала и его кожаный мешок. Думаю, разница не такая большая, чтобы гномы остались равнодушны, да вы ведь и сами это знаете. Но что сказки. Я о вашем богатом опыте. 

Торин испытующе и как-то невесело глянул на Бильбо — так, что тот попятился, хоть и некуда было, еще сильнее вжимаясь в стену.

— Что о м-моем опыте? — Если сейчас Торин будет выспрашивать, правда ли то и это, или попросит рассказать еще… 

— Очень он у вас богатый, мистер Бэггинс. — Торин за какие-то мгновения окончательно помрачнел. Бильбо ничего не мог понять. Ведь вроде бы для того, чтобы быть, так сказать, официально назначенным «придворным рассказчиком», богатый опыт — самое то… Может, Торин раскусил, что он все придумал?! 

Бильбо заблеял, забормотал пристыженно, подумав, что чистосердечное признание, хоть и припозднившееся, в случае их с Торином истории, и так немало испорченной ложью, недомолвками и чем похуже, будет лучшим, чем попытка отпираться до конца.

— Т-торин, ваше величество, прошу извинить за эти россказни… Это же не совсем неправда, что-то я в трактире услышал, что-то соседи насплетничали, приятели рассказали…

— Приятели. — Торин закаменел лицом. — И что же, мистер Бэггинс, много вам приятели рассказывали про свои постельные утехи? 

Бильбо молча закрыл глаза. Падать ниже уже было некуда.

— А сами-то вы что? Такой видный хоббит, и не бедняк, есть куда привести даму, — каждое слово, сказанное преувеличенно, издевательски сочувственным голосом, было как удар плеткой. — А язык как подвешен — наверняка не задача любую уговорить! Что ж вы так, мистер Бэггинс, я был о вас лучшего мнения!

Это невозможно было больше выносить. Какая разница была Торину, настоящие это истории или выдуманные, если его подданные так жадно им внимали, — ну какая?! Почему его это так задевает, и какое вообще ему дело до опыта Бильбо?..

Он враз выпрямился, оторвался от стенки, открыл глаза — едва не вскрикнув. Торин был прямо перед ним, на расстоянии ладони, смотрел вниз, в самое сердце Бильбо, казалось, заглядывал угрюмым, взбешенным взглядом.

Что ж так, да? Тебе и правда интересно, Торин, почему — так?

Это было совсем несложно, даже не так высоко, как он думал — всего лишь встать на цыпочки, всего лишь потянуть легонько вниз за каменные — широкие, такие упоительно широкие — плечи.

— Вот почему. Вот почему, Торин. Вот и весь мой опыт, — задыхаясь от поцелуя — и собственной смелости — ответил наконец Бильбо. Развернулся и приготовился бежать, куда угодно, куда приведет этот темный коридор — хоть под гору, хоть в гору, лишь бы…

Но конечно, никуда ему убежать не дали. 

— Знаете, мистер Бэггинс, мне кажется, я хочу узнать больше об _этом_ вашем опыте, — Торин облизнулся как кот, недоверчиво тронул губы пальцем. Тихонько рассмеялся. 

А потом сам поцеловал Бильбо, притиснув к себе крепко-крепко. Так надежно и окончательно, что не осталось никаких сомнений, никаких мыслей о побеге, о возвращении домой в начале лета…

Хоббиты любят плотские наслаждения. Гномы любят слушать истории. Можно и наоборот, какая разница. А можно и вместе… Лучше всё вместе. 


End file.
